Who owns your heart?
by kangelf
Summary: Rose is totally in love with Scorpius Malfoy, but he cheats on her with someone she wish she could keep away from. Suck at summaries. Just read. ;  Rated M for future chapters.


"Rosie, wake up! The Owlery? Come on!"

Rose grumbled a little to herself as she sat up in the bed, rubbing at her eyes with the backs of her hands. "It's not like I forgot. I didn't sleep so good," she mumbled, sniffling a little as she looked over at her best friend.

"Well you don't want to be late, okay? You're seeing Scorpius, right?" she giggled, making kissy faces at the other female.

"Shut up!" Rose squealed, tossing a pillow at her. "I don't even know what's going on yet, May. He said he loves me but…" a sigh passed her dry lips as she climbed out of the bed, reaching up in a stretch. She knew he loved her. They'd been dating for three months, and they've been spending every weekend together – he'd been to her house and met her parents, and her grandparents, and the other way around. Neither of their families approved, but they were able to be civil.

"Well go. Go on, you have to get ready. I'm heading out, gotta study, y'know. Have fun babe!" May called as she ran out the door, pulling it closed behind her.

Rose laughed and shook her head. Yeah, study. If by study she means bend over the Herbology professor's desk, then sure. She couldn't think about that now though, she had to go clean out Scorpius's owl's cage. They'd decided that since Scorpius never did it properly, that she would. Rose was like her mother, adored all animals – all creatures. And she couldn't bear to see Scorpius's gorgeous owl get sick, or even worse, die...

Rose pulled out some of her casual clothes, and went to have a shower.

When she got back she used a quick and easy spell to dry off her wavy red hair effortlessly, before brushing it and braiding it, sweeping the braid over her shoulder as she walked out.

There wasn't many people in the Gryffindor common room, hey were out for the Saturday. Most people would go clean out their owls, and then find their friends. Rose was kind of doing the same – but Scorpius was coming to find her at the Owlery.

Rose wasn't thinking much on the long walk up to the Owlery, but it was better that way, she couldn't make herself panic this way.

"Hey Fluffy," Rose giggled to the bird, who ruffled its feathers in answer. Scorpius's owl was beautiful, he was mainly grey, but he had a snow white face.

The cage was a mess. It always was. Fluffy was in a different cage while she cleaned this one, and he wasn't liking it one bit.

Rose reached into the cage to pull out a pile of paper that had built up on the bottom of it, and she'd realized it was a letter. Well, a lot of letters. She knew it was unfair, and wrong, but she quickly skimmed the first one.

"_Hey baby, let me know when you're alone. I'll come see you. ASP xxx"_

She froze. There was a good ten letters here. All from this 'ASP' person. Rose whimpered slightly to herself, one hand clasped over her mouth. She needed to find out more about this. Now.

"Sorry, Fluffy, I-I'll finish it when I get back," she stuttered out, sniffling. Fluffy just tilted his head at her, so she ran out; hoping Scorpius was already on his way there. She didn't want too many people seeing her so upset.

She couldn't believe this. She'd fallen for a Malfoy, and now she was paying for it. She should've expected something like this from the very start. Rose felt like her heart was tearing to pieces; it'd sunk so low in her chest while reading the letters. Finally, she stopped, leaning back against a wall and allowing the tears to spill down her pale cheeks. She'd never been so upset before, ever… A broken sob escaped her lips, and she tipped her head down, her fringe covering her eyes.

Arms went around her, and she jerked in fright. "Get your hands-!" she stopped, realizing it was Scorpius. Uncontrollably, more tears rolled down her cheeks, more sobs escaping her lips, and Scorpius just held her to his chest.

He wasn't sure why she was crying, but he knew she wouldn't be crying because of something petty. Rose was strong. She was the strongest girl he knew. "Shh, babe, what's wrong?" he whispered, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back.

Suddenly, she pushed him away, all sadness gone. There was just anger. She threw the letters at him. "Who the hell is that? Don't lie to me, Scorpius, who is it?" she screamed, making half the students in the corridor turn and stare.

Scorpius swallowed. "Rose…"

How did she find those?

"I never… you must understand… it's not…"

"Stop lying! Tell me the truth!" she screamed again, this time the sadness came back in her voice.

"ASP… Rose, it's… ugh! For Merlin's sake, can you all mind your own business?" He growled at the others, and whispered the next sentence for Rose's ears only. "ASP is Albus Severus Potter, Rosie…"


End file.
